Percy's Story
by katraj0908
Summary: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Percy and Jason have been switched and while they trust them each camp is worried about their backgrounds. Percy tells the Romans, Greeks, and gods his story. (Not a Read the Books fic)
1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly 8 months since Percy Jackson had been missing. After Jason, Piper, and Leo returned from their quest to rescue Hera they returned with news that Percy was most likely at the Roman camp with no memories.

Since they had found this out the camp, especially Hephaestus cabin, had all their efforts into making Argo II , the ship that would take Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth to Camp Jupiter to pick up Percy and the two others that were part of the Next Great Prophecy then move onto Rome. Jason Grace didn't know what to think of all of this. The whole Greek camp seemed to worship Percy Jackson but no one would tell Jason, Piper, or Leo what exactly Percy had done to earn such respect all they would do is make obscure comments like when he was having blueberry pie the other night: _Percy would have loved eating that…he loves blue food._ What was that supposed to mean?! Or when he was sparring with Clarisse and gotten more than a few cuts from it: _Man too bad you're not Percy he wouldn't have a cut on him._ Then she smirked with a knowing look in her eye. Was she calling him bad or was there something more behind it?

The son of the Sky Lord walked back to his cabin so deep in thought that he almost ran into Piper, who he had feelings for.

"Sorry Piper."

"It's fine I wasn't really watching where I was going," She replied.

"Well neither was I, I keep thinking about-"

"Percy Jackson?" She asked, stealing the words right out of his mouth.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

She shrugged, "Just a guess and besides I've been thinking a lot about him as well, I mean the camp is building a warship to pick him up and yet we know nothing about him."

"True," Jason replied.

"I mean I would ask Annabeth, but…"

"That's basically out of the question," Jason replied. Annabeth, while she had been getting better as the departure date had drawn closer still closed up whenever Percy's name popped up.

"What's out of the question?" Leo popped up out of nowhere. You could tell he had just gotten off a shift of working on Argo II as he had grease stains all over his clothes.

"Asking Annabeth about Percy Jackson," Jason repeated.

"Ah," Leo nodded. "None of my siblings like talking about him either. I think one of the reasons is because he was the last person to see the last counselor alive before he died in the second Titan war."

"My siblings just say that he's really hot and that they were super excited when 'Percabeth' happened." Piper added.

"There's a photo of him in my cabin with Thalia and another dark haired dude, on the back it says 'Nico' any clue who that is?" Jason asked.

"Nope." "Nada." Piper and Leo replied.

"Just wish we knew something about the guy before we picked him up," Jason said with a sigh before the three were swallowed in a bright light.

Similarly around Camp Half-Blood people were being swallowed in flashes of light.

Camp Jupiter

"I'm telling you he is a _graecus!_ " Octavian spit in Reyna's face.

She resisted the urge to lean back and glare at the augur, but knew that she had to have Octavian on her good side if she wanted to stay in power because of the amount of allies he had.

The praetor contemplated what the augur told her. _Was Percy Jackson a threat to New Rome?_ Mentally she shook her head. Despite what she had thought for the past 4 years, Percy Jackson was not a bad person and would not have burnt down her home if he hadn't had a choice.

 _Was he Greek?_ He probably was and really she didn't care as long as he wasn't a threat and so far he hadn't, in fact he was doing more than most.

"Octavian, I'm not sure what to tell you," She looked him in the eye. "Percy Jackson has yet to show that he is untrustworthy."

"But he might because he is a _graecus!_ " He pointed out.

She shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. I'm inclined to think that he will not. Is there anything important you wish to speak to me about?"

Just as Octavian was about to open his mouth they were swallowed in a bright light along with multiple others at Camp Jupiter.

On Olympus

Poseidon had been near his wits end for the last eight months. His favorite son had been kidnapped by Hera, apparently it is now accustom to make decisions without the Council's vote. When the Council found out what happened, needless to say most were furious. Percy had wormed his way into their hearts one way or another.

He sighed and sagged in his throne. He was tempted to pull up a screen and view how Percy was, but decided against it since there was a meeting in a few minutes. Since Percy had woken up he couldn't have been more proud, he was navigating the Roman camp flawlessly. Poseidon was nearly heartbroken when he couldn't answer his pray in that broom cupboard the Romans call a temple for Neptune.

Poseidon knew that Hera would be one of the last to flash in because she didn't want to be on the end of his glares for longer than necessary.

Finally when everyone had entered and Zeus 'welcomed' the gods for the weekly session (that the gods had been having as a reprieve from boredom, being stuck on Olympus). "Does anyone have anything they would like to say."

Hera raised her hand while Poseidon glared at her, "You all know about the exchange between Jason Grace and Percy Jackson," noises of grudging ascent were heard throughout the Throne room. "Well I still think it is a great plan," many rolled their eyes there. "I realized that while the Seven will have plenty of time to bond, the Greeks and Romans themselves won't."

"So what are you suggesting, Hera," Poseidon asked coolly.

"That we bring the Seven here as well as more prominent members of the Roman and Greek camps to here each other's stories," She looked around to all the gods. "I know that some of you are also curious of your children's deeds as well."

The gods contemplated this, it sounded like a good idea until Ares spoke, "Wait," He flashed into Mars and then back to Ares. "My kid, Pluto's kid, and that punk Jackson are all on a quest right now to Alaska."

Everyone including Hera turned to Ares with an incredulous look, "Alaska?"

"Yeah," Ares shrugged.

Everyone in the Throne room was stunned that Mars would send these three kids on a suicide quest.

Zeus shook his head, he might not like Jackson but even he wouldn't send the kid on a quest to Alaska, "How about we bring all of the prominent members of the Roman and Greek camps, plus the questers."

"But there are Giants heading towards the Roman camp," Ares replied.

"Well, we'll just stop time," Apollo said while everyone looked at him with incredulous looks. "I know a guy."

"That's settled, Hera would you?" Zeus asked.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed the room and a minute later was replaced by many teenagers in orange and purple t-shirts.


	2. Chapter 2

After the bright light died down the gods were greeted with numerous teenage half-bloods in purple and orange t-shirts. When the half-bloods in purple realized where they were they immediately bowed, the same couldn't be said for the half-bloods in orange.

The gods had been expecting this. First of all the Greeks were more passionate than the Romans and the second was that the Greeks had a more intimate relationship with the gods. The Olympians knew that technically they hadn't gone against the wish Percy had granted at the end of the war, but closing Olympus and kidnapping Percy when their children needed them did not put the gods in the Greek's good books. Thankfully the Romans did not know all of this.

Zeus stood up to address the assembled half-bloods, "I suppose you all wonder why you have been brought here?"

Both sides were nodding while casting side-long glances at the other.

"Well as most of you may have figured out Hera devised a plan to switch the leaders of the two camps: Percy Jackson and Jason Grace."

The half-bloods mumbled amongst themselves: "Jason is here, why not Percy?" "Wonderful…Hera did this." "Now why are here."

Zeus cleared his throat, "Yes, well one thing that we didn't take into account was that while each leader seems to have gained at least some trust with each side, neither side really knows anything about what the other went through."

A blond girl in an orange t-shirt stepped forward, "What do you mean Lord Zeus?"

Instead of Zeus answering the girl's mother answered, "What he means Annabeth is that each hero from the Roman and Greek camp is going to have the opportunity to tell their side of the story of the Titan war."

Everyone nodded but then a girl where a purple cape stepped forward, "Lord Jupiter, you say that Percy Jackson was the leader of the Greek camp but the problem is that he is on a quest currently."

"Ah, yes," Hera said. "We are having some difficulties getting him here, but he should be here soon."

All the half-bloods whispered amongst each other excitedly, "We're going to see Percy!" "Finally!" "I'm sooo going to zap him when I seem him!" "…beat up Prissy."

"Yes, yes," Zeus said slightly irritated, but in the background everyone could see Poseidon happily smiling. The Greeks knew how angry he had been when Hera had kidnapped his son…the waters had reflected such. "Why don't you all introduce yourselves while we wait, Romans first."

The girl in the purple cape stepped forward and bowed towards Zeus, "Reyna, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the twelve legion."

A boy that looked like a scare crow stepped forward and nearly kissed the feet of the gods said, "Octavian, legacy of Apollo, augur of Camp Jupiter."

One of the Greeks interrupted, "Did you say 'legacy'?"

Octavian replied, "Yes, why is that so surprising?"

The Greeks looked between each other before the blond girl who spoke earlier said, "It's just that most of us don't expect after our 20th birthday."

There was an awkward pause before a boy decided to break it. He had a permanent red stain around his lips and said, "Dakota, son of Bacchus, centurion of 5th cohort."

A few senators stepped forward to introduce themselves before someone pushed forward a boy that both sides knew well. He was blond, with electric blue eyes, and a scar on his lips, "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, praetor of the twelve legion."

As the Romans introduced themselves the gods switched between their Greek and Roman forms then back to their Greek (their preferable form).

"Jason!?" The Romans yelled.

Jason gave an awkward smile and walked over, "Hey guys." Instead of just smiling back they engulfed him in a hug.

Zeus cleared his throat, "Greeks, if you would."

They all looked between each other and then pushed the blond girl in front, "Thanks guys," She cleared her throat. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus."

Next stepped a girl with spiky black hair with a silver ringlet in it and electric blue eyes, "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis."

A boy with block hair, dark eyes, and wearing all black stepped forward, "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King."

The Romans on the other side of the room shouted, "DI ANGELO!"

Octavian, "You're Greek!? Were you spying on us?"

Annabeth glared at Nico, "You knew where the Roman camp was all this time?"

Nico flinched, "A few months before Percy was kidnapped I brought someone there, but was sworn not to tell anyone Greek until they found out about it, plus Percy had to find his own way."

That appeased the Greeks somewhat, but not the Romans, "So have you been spying on us? For the _graecus_!?"

"I have not been spying, I am only at the Roman camp for my sister," Nico said. "I don't even stay at the Greek camp that often."

The Romans looked at Nico with suspicion, "Let's continue."

A satyr stepped forward causing all the Romans to inwardly groan, _A faun? These Greeks must be really idiotic!_ "Grover Underwood, satyr, Lord of the Wild," That caused many of the Romans to frown and look at one another.

A girl with stringy brown hair stepped up and said, "Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, drakon slayer."

The boy she had been previously holding hands with stepped forward, "Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes."

Two boys that could have passed for twins stepped forward, "Travis" "and Connor" "Stoll" "Sons" "Of Hermes"

Everyone could see Hermes smirking on his throne, but it was wiped off when the next girl stepped up and smacked the back of one of the boys heads and the smirk was now on Demeter's face as she recognized her daughter, "Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter."

A boy with a blinding smile stepped forward, "Will Solace, son of Apollo," He looked towards his dad and smirked, who promptly smirked back.

A short Latino boy stepped forward and said, "Leo Valdez here, son of Hephaestus."

A beautiful girl with kaleidoscope eyes pushed Leo out of the way, "Move over Repair boy," She smiled towards everyone. "Piper McLean and daughter of Aphrodite."

Everyone looked around as if to determine whether all the half-bloods had introduced themselves before Hera spoke, "Good that's everyone, the three that are on the quest should be any min-"

Suddenly a bright light filled the Throne Room, similar to that which engulfed the room earlier. Everyone watched as three figures were huddled together and didn't even notice that their scenery had changed.

"Frank! Where have you been!" A girl that looked about 13 with golden eyes asked frantically.

"There were some basilisks outside…so I took care of them," The boy-Frank-said.

The girl looked at him with wide eyes, "But you're bow was destroyed!"

"I used the spear my dad got me," Frank said but didn't elaborate.

"But-"

Frank shook his head, "How is Percy?" He looked genuinely concerned for his new friend.

"Iris said that he should feel better after drinking this herbal mixture, but I mean I think some of his memories are coming back! Did you see how horrible he looked when we passed by Polybotes army!"

Frank nodded, "And it didn't help that we knocked over a statue of Neptune, causing its head to fall off."

They gave a slight chuckle but stopped when they heard Percy moan, "Perce, Percy? Iris said you had to drink-"

It was then that she took in the scenery and grabbed Frank's shoulder, "Frank, look where we are."

"What?" Then he too looked up. "Oh."

She rolled her eyes, gave a glance to Percy who was still lying on the floor, but was coming around and stood up, "Hello."

The gods gave her a kind smile, "You both are part of the quest, are you not?"

She nodded, "I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

Then the boy stepped forward, "I'm Frank, son of Mars and the boy on the floor is Percy Jackson, son of Neptune."

There were murmurs at Percy's name, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that Percy isn't Roman, he's Greek, so he would be the son of Poseidon."

Hazel smirked, "Knew it."

Then she looked behind her and saw Percy trying to get up, "Oh Percy!" Once he got up on his feet she asked, "Feeling a bit better?"

He gave her a warm smile that the Greek felt slightly jealous of, "Fine Hazel, my memories are starting to come back, which is nice. I'll have to thank Iris for the herbal drink sometime."

He took in the room around him and saw not only Romans but Greeks as well, then there were the gods. He saw Apollo and Hermes who were giving him smirks and a nod, Percy smirked and nodded back. Then he turned to his Dad and gave him a real smile. Reluctantly he turned to Zeus, "So what are we doing here?" Percy took a large sip of his drink.

"To get acquainted with one another, we have decided that the leaders of each camp tell their stories."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "So I have to tell everyone about all my quests and the war?"

The gods all nodded, then Percy narrowed his eyes, "And of course you aren't doing this for your own curiosity."

The Romans looked aghast that Percy would be bold enough to speak to the gods like that, but they looked and saw that the gods weren't angry with him but most looked rather sheepish.

"Now, why would you think that Perce?" Hermes asked.

"Yeah, it isn't like you've done anything noteworthy," Apollo added in, only to get slapped on the back of the head by Artemis.

Poseidon said, "I'm not going to lie," the sea god gave his son a smile. "I've always wanted you to tell me what you've done and now you can."

The other half-bloods felt rather jealous. The Romans were rather shocked that Poseidon cared about Percy so much, they had always imagined Neptune as fierce and scary god, but he seemed here like the god that could be easiest to get along with besides Apollo and Hermes. The Greeks already knew how much Poseidon cared for Percy so they weren't too fazed, but still a bit jealous.

"Fine, I've got my memories back anyways, just let me say hello to my friends and I'll begin," Percy told the gods. He saw Hazel and Frank give him weary looks so he gave them reassuring smiles and even gave Hazel a small hug.

Percy walked towards his Greek friends and before he knew it he was on the bottom of a dog pile, "While this is nice and all I need to breath and someone's hoof is on my arm."

"Oh, sorry," Grover said sheepishly.

"Not like it hurts," Thalia said, while giving him a hug.

Percy shook his head, "I don't have it anymore."

Everyone looked at him and as one said, "What!?"

He gave them all a smile and said, "The Achilles Curse is a Greek blessing…"

Then Nico came out of the shadows, "…and so he couldn't have it on Roman territory."

Percy looked at Nico, "Di Angelo."

Nico looked into Percy's eyes that seemed like the beginning of a hurricane. He started backing away from Percy until he was backed into a wall, "Percy, I would have told you but I thought you were put there for a reason."

Because his eyes were closed Nico didn't see the amusement flickering in Percy's eyes, "Nico," He hesitantly opened his eyes. "It's okay," Then pulled his cousin into a hug as Nico groaned.

"You scared me!"

Percy felt someone tap his shoulder and saw the only person he had remembered from his past before his memory had returned, "…Annabeth."

He saw it coming before it actually struck, so he grabbed her hand before it collided, "Not nice Wise Girl!"

She glared at him, "You left!"

He gave her a sad look and pulled her towards him, "You know I would never have left if I had a choice."

Annabeth looked up at him and sighed, "I can never stay mad at you, can I?"

Percy gave her a smirk, "Nope!"

He looked towards the gods and said, "So, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

The gods shrunk down to human size and the half-bloods sat on couches , though the Romans and Greeks were still sitting separately much to Percy's chagrin.

Everyone looked at Percy expectantly, "Right, so for this story I am going to need Grover and Annabeth's help because they were my fellow questers, you guys good with that?"

"I'm good with that," Grover said with a smile.

"Sounds good Seaweed Brain," Annabeth gave him a smile.

Percy took a deep breath and smirked, "Once upon a time-" Everyone yelled, "PERCY!" "Jeez, no one has a sense of humor. Right, so my story in the world of the gods begins when I was on a field trip to a museum with a display on Greek and Roman culture."

"That sounds exciting," Annabeth commented, while others rolled their eyes.

"Actually at the time it was rather torturous," He received a glare from Annabeth for that. "But the teacher that was leading the tour did a good job to keep everyone entertained, Mr. Brunner."

"Isn't that Chiron's field name?" Athena asked.

"It is," Percy replied. "Anyways, Chiron made the field trip somewhat less torturous as well as my best friend Grover," Percy nodded his head in Grover's direction.

"A faun?" Octavian asked. "What can a faun do?" Many Romans nodded along with Octavian.

"I'm a satyr and satyr can sense half-bloods by their scents so they are often sent to schools around the country to find them and bring them to Camp Half-Blood to keep them safe," Grover replied.

The Romans looked shocked at that. Fauns were just nuisances in New Rome.

"Anyways Chiron wasn't the only teacher on the trip, there was also a Mrs. Dodds," Nico scrunched his eyebrows together at that and then his eyes widened. He remembered Percy calling Alecto, Mrs. Dodds on a number of occasions. "I had been kicked out of every school I went to for various reasons, whether it was because I accidentally shot a war cannon at a bus or hit the wrong lever at the aquarium thus releasing the sharks…"

Everyone laughed for a few minutes as Percy smirked, "So many kids were bullies and one instance was when Grover and I were eating lunch by a fountain one girl purposely spilled her lunch on Grover's lap," Grover made a face at this, while many people looked furious at this. Thalia said, "You better have gotten your revenge Percy!" He smirked and continued, "It happened so quickly, but when I later analyzed it I realized that the water had grabbed Nancy and she landed in the fountain."

"Nice!" Thalia said and gave Percy a high five.

"Yes, but of course Mrs. Dodds saw it so I knew I was going to get punished. Grover tried to stick up for me, but it didn't work," The two boys gave each other small smiles. "She led me into the museum which just so happened to be empty, she asked me whether I had 'it' I of course had no idea what she was talking about, then she started talking about suffering less pain, that freaked me out but not as much when she turned into a Fury."

"A FURY!" Everyone yelled. "I thought your first monster was the Minotaur!"

"No, that was my second monster, now I thought I was going to die, I had no weapons to defend myself until Chiron comes in with a pen," Percy looked up at his dad who was smirking, while the Romans were wonder what was so special about a pen. "When I took off the cap of the pen it turned into a bronze sword." Percy then brought out his sword to show them. "Right, so the pen turned into a sword, which stunned me so I almost dropped it, but then the sword felt so right in my hand so I naturally swung it when the Fury came at me and she exploded into gold dust."

It was silent for a moment until Hades spoke up, "You defeated one of my Furies in one swing?"

"Yeah, didn't she tell you?"

"No, she just came back ranting about revenge against that Jackson child," Hades replied.

Annabeth replied, "Now it makes sense."

Athena looked at her daughter, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing…it will come up later I'm sure," Annabeth replied.

To save Annabeth from further questioning Percy continued with his story, "Of course Chiron and Grover used the Mist so I thought I was going crazy the rest of the school year.

Percy looked at Grover who nodded, "Well Grover and I decided to take a bus to the city, but our bus broke down."

"Rotten luck," Thalia injected.

Grover and Percy gave her nervous smiles, "Anyways, our bus was parked across from a fruit stand with three old ladies knitting a large sock," Everyone in the room froze at the mention of three old ladies knitting. Poseidon and Annabeth were looking at Percy to make sure he was still there. "Grover immediately knew who they were and I think subconsciously I did too, but for some reason my feet were rooted to the spot, so it was only when they brought out their scissors to cut the electric blue string I was able to move."

Everyone was silent in the Throne Room letting that sink in for a moment.

Percy continued, "Of course later I learned that it wasn't even my string…" Everyone glared at him for freaking them out. "Grover had me promise to wait for him," Grover glared at him. "But I kind of broke that promise."

"Yes, you did!" Grover glared again, while others were looking at him in exasperation.

"He was freaking be out though! Whispering about how they never make it past 6th grade and such!" Many nodded and so Percy straightened. "Anyways I came home, well home is lightly putting it when my mom married Gabe," Everyone looked at him strangely. "My mom only married Gabe to cover my half-blood scent. He was a bit of a jerk to say the least, but I put up with him so that I could go to Montauk," He shared a knowing glance with his father.

Everyone looked at the two curiously, "Montauk is where my mom met my dad and where the two of us would go every summer unless Gabe spent our cabin funds playing poker. Anyways my mom would buy lots of blue food, which was awesome," Everyone looked at him curiously. "I guess everyone is curious as to why I eat blue food?"

"YES!" It was a secret that no one, not even Annabeth knew about.

"Well, my mom and Gabe got in a fight one time about there being no such thing as blue food and so since then she went out of her way to make blue food, she's got a rebellious streak like me."

Everyone raised their eyebrows, "Streak?"

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, maybe not streak. That isn't my fault, the sea doesn't like to be restrained."

Poseidon beamed at his son, proudly while others rolled their eyes. Annabeth said, "That's like your catch phrase. Thalia and Percy looked at each other and said, "If you were to have one it would be, "Athena always has a plan."

Annabeth glared at the two while others around the room snickered.

Anyways I always my mom and I talked, but I was unwilling to tell her about what happened with Mrs. Dodds or the Fates."

"Why not?" Hermes asked

"Well for one, I didn't want our weekend to end and for another I thought it would sound stupid."

"Sally wouldn't think it would sound stupid," Annabeth said.

"I know that now, but back then I didn't, now did I?" Percy replied. No one replied. "Now, it was a dark and stormy night, I had just had a dream about an eagle and horse fighting it out on the beach with a dark voice goading them on…"

All the Greeks and the gods looked at each other, while the Romans looked confused. They hadn't known that Kronos had risen.

"Anyways I had awoken from my dream because I had heard a bellowing outside and knocking on the door, it was the first time I had seen my best friend as goat boy," Everyone laughed besides Grover.

"SAY-TER, satyr," Grover said.

"Whatever you say Goat boy," Thalia said as Grover groaned.

"To say I was shocked would be an understatement, something that I had originally been Greek mythology was standing right in front of me. My mom made me explain what happened at school right there and then pushed Grover and me into the car to take us to Camp Half-Blood which was thankfully not too far away. The only problem was that something was following us."

"I was extremely confused, while Grover was telling me that Mrs. Dodds did in fact really exist, which made me relax because I was starting to think I was insane. Then I started freaking out again because Grover told me that people were trying to kill me because of my dad which confused me when suddenly our car exploded, we had been hit by lightning."

Everyone glared at Zeus who shrunk back in his throne.

"Now, I was relatively alright, same with my mother, but Grover had taken the brunt of the explosion, so I was worried about him. My mother told me to get to the border; just Grover and me, that she couldn't cross and that confused me even more and I started getting frustrated but everything got erased when I saw what was chasing us."

Everyone took a deep breath, most of the older Greeks knew, Percy wasn't sure about the gods so he decided to rip off the band-aide, "The Minotaur."

"No!"

"So again I couldn't exactly believe my eyes because something that shouldn't exist, did exist but my mom began telling me everything she knew about it and reluctantly we separated. The Minotaur rushed towards me and just when I thought its horn was going to stab me," There was an intake of breath. "I dove out of the way," Everyone exhaled. "But then the Minotaur went towards my mother and Grover. The Minotaur picked my mother, like squeezed her and she disappeared into a cloud of gold dust."

"Man, no wonder you took on that thing straight on during the Battle of Manhattan," Will said.

"But I just visited her last week," Thalia said.

"It will be explained," Percy said to not only Thalia but to the group.

Everyone looked confused at that statement, "It will make more sense later, so I got really angry that was my mother that I thought the Minotaur had just kill so I grabbed his attention and while I had been planning on jumping out of the way again I ended up on the Minotaur's back, don't ask me how that happened because I have no clue," Percy said to the amazed looks.

"Now after bucking on the Minotaur for a minutes I got a hold of its horn and pulled with all my might,"

"Not going to happen kid," Ares said and there was a general consensus besides the Greek kids who had seen Percy carrying the horn on his first day or seen it in his cabin.

"And much to my surprise the horn snapped off," Everyone was stunned at that and didn't exactly know what to say. "So after that I fell off the Minotaur's back and my head hit a rock," Everyone winced. "I saw the Minotaur advancing and decided that hey, might as well use the horn as a weapon, so as the Minotaur approached I stuck the horn underneath its ribcage, then he exploded into gold dust."

Poseidon beamed at his son. He had heard that his son had defeated the Minotaur but never how he had done it. He was quite shocked that Percy had done it without training when Theseus had done it with years of training and the best weapons. The Romans were shocked and impressed that Percy had improvised when trying to defeat the Minotaur, while the Greeks just had looks of pride, this was nothing new to them. The gods were impressed, but also knew that Percy did other more impressive things.

Percy cleared his throat, "Right, so I was confused, upset that my mother was gone because I thought she was dead, and my head felt like it was going to split open, but I found Grover and hauled him across the border where I was met with Chiron and Annabeth."


	4. Chapter 4

Percy looked at his 'audience', they were all listening with rapt attention. He was surrounded by his Greek family, across from him he saw his new Roman friends, and then nearby were the gods.

"Right, so I passed out after that," Percy started.

"Understandable, you probably have a concussion from hitting your head and your body is no longer running on adrenaline," Apollo said.

Percy nodded to the Sun god, "Exactly, but in one of the small bouts that I managed to stay awake a girl with curly blond hair decided to interrogate me."

"I was not interrogating you!" Annabeth said loudly.

Percy ignored her, "She asked me, 'What's been stolen?' 'What's the summer solstice deadline?' etc. etc. But of course I didn't know so she just fed me more nectar to shut me up."

Everyone in the Throne Room burst out laughing at that.

"Okay, when I officially came around Grover was the one waiting for me, poor Goat boy looked like he hadn't slept in a week," Percy received a glared from this. "Grover then took me to see Chiron and Mr. D," All the Greek campers looked up at Dionysus who was sleeping on his throne. "It took a lot of convincing, but they finally convinced me that the Greek gods were real."

"No, really?" Nico said sarcastically.

"The thing is, during Chiron's introduction I wasn't shown the Orientation film—" Percy continued.

"That's why you were so stupid at first!" Annabeth said.

"No, I think Prissy is always like that Princess," Clarisse replied as Percy pouted.

"Anyways, let's get back to the story and not insulting my intelligence, I wasn't shown the Orientation film and was only told that the Greek gods existed, not that my dad was a god. Maybe I should have connected the dots, but Chiron should have known by then that I was slow, so…"

Most of the Greeks just smirked and said, "Probably."

"Right, so Chiron gave me a tour around camp, now this is for the Roman's benefits. It never rains at Camp Half-Blood," He shared knowing glances with the older campers. "Bad weather just passes by us, so that we have no excuse not to train. There's an archery rain, a place for sparring, the woods where we play Capture the Flag, the lake, and then there are the cabins."

"Cabins?" Hazel asked.

"Each cabin is a representation of a person's godly parent. When I started there were twelve, one for each Olympian god," Percy said.

"But, now there are-" Leo started to say but was cut off by Annabeth.

"Yes, there are many more than that now, but that were one of the good after effects of the Titan War on our side," the Greeks gave Percy a smile that he couldn't help but return.

"Anyways each one was designed with that god in mind," Percy turned to his friends. "Would you guys like to explain your cabins?"

Will started, "The Apollo cabin is solid and glows bright in the sun."

Katie went next, "The Demeter cabin has vines and plans growing around it with a greenhouse roof."

Leo said, "Ours has smokestacks and looks like a small factory."

"Anyways they're all pretty awesome, but mine is obviously the best," He smirked at his father while the rest of the gods rolled their eyes, many of the half-bloods had to concede that Percy's cabin was pretty awesome. "The cabin itself is right on the water so that if you want you can walk right into the water, all the stones in the cabin come from the sea floor, mean I'm home sick," He gave everyone a sad smile. "I think perhaps the cabin or something was calling to me because I would have gone it if Chiron hadn't stopped me. Instead I went to Cabin 11, Hermes cabin."

The Hermes cabin let a whoop while the Romans and new Greeks looked confused, "But why would they put you there."

"Because Hermes is the patron to traveler all unclaimed children and children of minor gods and goddesses were put in Cabin 11," Percy smiled at Hermes. "When I was introduced to the cabin apparently I was being thick," glancing at Annabeth.

"Well you were!"

"How was I supposed to know what Regular or Undetermined meant?" Percy replied.

"Uh, common sense maybe, then you go on to ask how long it takes to get claimed?" She looked at Percy as if he was stupid.

"Again how was I supposed to know that?" Annabeth just rolled her eyes and turned away. While everyone else looked amused.

"Anyways, Annabeth pulled me out of the cabin and was rather brisk with me when she told me I was a half-blood. She bluntly told me that I had dyslexia and ADHD, so that means I'm a half-blood."

"Right, Clarisse do you want to tell this part?" He gave her a Cheshire smile.

She glared at him and turned away, but not before he saw a faint blush on her cheeks, "No."

He smirked, "Well apparently it is tradition at Camp Half-Blood for the Ares Cabin to give the new half-blood a swirly, I allowed-"

Clarisse glared at him, "Allowed? Those twelve year old, scrawny arms were barely putting up any resistance against me."

He pouted as everyone snickered, "Fine, as I was _dragged_ into the girls bathroom I was of course stubborn, I was not going to be humiliated that way, when I felt a tug in my gut and the next thing I knew the bathroom was flooded and everyone but me was soaked."

Everyone in the Throne Room besides those involved and their parents were laughing, "And of course still no one figured out who my dad was."

"Seriously?" Reyna asked.

"Seriously," Percy replied. "So the next day we had activities, I did mine with the Hermes cabin. We found that I was definitely not a child of Apollo since I was no good at archery," Everyone who had been there flinched. "I could not work metal like the Hephaestus kids, the only thing that I was really good at until sword class was canoeing, not really spectacular for someone who had killed a Minotaur with its own horn."

"Finally sword lessons came up and I did okay but the only problem was that I couldn't find a balanced sword," That made everyone but Poseidon's eyes scrunch together.

"Why is that?" Hephaestus asked. "You must have a balanced sword now with the way you fight."

"I can only fight with weapons that come from the sea," Percy nodded to his dad who nodded back.

"So sword lessons I did okay up until I poured water on my header," This was met with looks of realization from most in the room and confusion from others, which Percy noticed and gave them smiles. "Once I poured water on my head the sword I was using no longer felt too heavy and I no longer felt tired, but energized and was then able to hold my own against our instructor."

"So water gives you a boost?" Jason asked.

"You could say that, anyways a few days passed and it was finally time for Capture the Flag," Percy grinned as the Greeks cheered. "To you Romans, Capture the Flag is like your War Games to us," They nodded. "Anyways, Annabeth put me by the creek for border patrol."

"I still think it was a good plan," Annabeth crossed her arms and didn't notice most of the Greeks roll their eyes at her.

"It might have been a good plan, but I had apologize about 50 times and yet your still decided to hold a grudge, all I wanted to do was fit in, not get pulverized," Percy replied.

They each rolled their eyes before Percy continued, "Anyways, Ares cabin had it out for me since the bathroom incident so putting me by the border, in a remote location would keep the cabin that Annabeth perceived to be the most of the threat away from the game and towards me, an unexperienced camper. Well it was five against one and they sliced me a few time before I fell in the river," Looks of realization appeared on everyone's faces now. "So I felt like I was on top of the world and promptly beat those five Ares campers."

"That was when the game was proclaimed done, my team had won, and Annabeth appeared underneath her invisibility hat. She had watched the whole thing," Percy said.

"And you didn't help?!" Hazel exclaimed.

"He was doing fine on his own," Annabeth said stiffly, leaving Percy confused. What did she have against Hazel?

"Anyways, I wasn't totally mad, just annoyed when suddenly we heard a growl from within the forest," Everyone tensed. "Someone had summoned a Hellhound into the camp and set its eyes on me. I got a few cuts," Everyone there gave me incredulous looks. "Okay more than a few cuts, but then Annabeth had the smart idea to go into the river," Poseidon nodded at this. "All my cuts healed and that was when I was claimed."

"Claimed?" A Roman asked.

"At the Greek camp when your godly parent claims you their symbol will appear above your head. Before the Titan war it used to be random, but now every camper has to be claimed by the age of 13 within a week of stepping across the camp borders," Katie Gardner said. "Did the gods not keep their word at the Roman camp?"

Before a Roman could reply Percy replied for them, "At the Roman camp it's tradition for their godly parent to claim them when they turn 16."

All the Greeks nodded, they supposed that was fair, if it was tradition.

"Right, so now everyone knew that I was the son of Poseidon, which wasn't a totally good thing because of the Pact," Percy said.

"Uh, what Pact?" A Roman asked.

The Greeks looked at the gods incredulously before Annabeth replied, "After WWII the Big Three swore on the River Styx never to sire half-blood children again, one of the reasons was because their children were too powerful, WWII is a fine example of that, another was because of the Great Prophecy."

The same Roman asked, "Great Prophecy?"

Before Annabeth could answer, Percy put a hand over her mouth and replied, "Spoilers, I'm sure I'll mention it sooner or later."

Annabeth glared at her boyfriend before he started talking again, "Anyways I loved my cabin, the only thing is that I had grown accustom to the ruckus of cabin 11 and now people avoided me because of the Hellhound attack and because I wasn't really supposed to be born."

"But a few days later I woke up early in the morning to Grover knocking on my door, he said that Mr. D and Chiron wanted to see me. It was then that I was offered a quest," Percy said.

"So the whole coming to camp and leaving within a week isn't totally new to you then, eh Percy?" Frank asked.

"No at completely unknown concept, no," He smiled at his Roman friend. "The quest was to retrieve Zeus' Master Lightning bolt."

"That's what you meant when you said it didn't look like that! You'd actually seen it!" Hazel said.

"Subconsciously I remembered," smiling at the girl. "Someone had stolen the lightning bolt and Zeus blamed my father, but since other gods can't usurp another gods symbol of power a god would need say a half-blood to do it. So when Dad claimed me, Zeus immediately thought I was the one to bring the bolt to my father."

He looked at the Romans, "Now for a quest you have to consult the oracle, back then we weren't so lucky to have Rachel. Instead we had a mummy because the oracle refused to change bodies," All the Romans looked sick at the thought. "She rarely moves though unless she thinks a person really needs a prophecy," Percy and Thalia shared looks.

"Anyways my prophecy was, _You shall go west and face the god who has turned/You shall find what is stolen and see it safely returned/You shall be betrayed by one who calls you friend/And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end._ So I ended up not telling Chiron the whole prophecy, just that I'd recover the Master Bolt."

"Why not?" Nico asked.

"I was nervous, at the time I didn't have very many friends and part of the prophecy said I'd be betrayed by one of them and then the final line said I would fail to save what mattered most? It didn't sound totally convincing," Percy told his cousin.

"Oh," Nico replied.

"Yeah, but Chiron told me that prophecies often had double meanings and this one ended up being one of those. Then Chiron figured that perhaps the god in the prophecy was Hades because the Underworld is in the west," Percy gave his uncle an apologetic smile. "Plus it didn't help that my first monster was a Fury."

"I invited Grover to go along and was thinking of who to invite when Annabeth takes off her invisibility cap and basically demanded that she be part of the quest," Percy starts.

"It's a good thing too, otherwise you'd have been dead," Annabeth said.

Percy coughed, "Water Land," Causing her to blush, but Grover and Percy to laugh.

"Fine, the three of us made a good team," Annabeth said.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy cleared his throat and then looked up at the gods, "Does anyone have a glass of water? I've done a lot of talking and my throat is getting dry."

Hestia gave him a glass and then told the room, "How about we take a ten minute break?" A few looked like they wanted to protest, but it was Hestia so they listened.

Percy looked at Annabeth and grabbed her hand, "There are some people I want you to meet."

He had to drag Annabeth to the Roman side of the room where he came upon Frank and Hazel, "Frank, Hazel!"

"Percy!" They replied in unison.

"I'd like you to meet Annabeth, my girlfriend," Giving Annabeth a beaming smile, then looked up at Hazel and Frank. "Annabeth this is Hazel and Frank, they are my fellow questers. Hazel is also a daughter of Pluto so my Roman cousin."

Annabeth gave an inward sigh of relief, when she had seen Percy hug Hazel earlier she had been worried that there was something going on between the two of them, she should have known not to be worried, "So what is your quest?"

The three looked at each other and it was Percy that hesitantly replied, "I don't think I'm allowed to tell you Annabeth," the girl in question looked insulted, the two never kept secrets from each other. "Not because I don't want to but because of the nature of the quest and Frank is leading and it's his choice who we tell."

Annabeth sighed, that made sense she supposed, then she looked up at Percy, "Do you want to introduce me to the other Romans?"

Percy grinned and led her towards Reyna, who looked coolly at Annabeth, "Annabeth, this is Reyna, she's the praetor of Camp Jupiter," He gave Reyna a smile and said to Reyna. "Reyna, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

"Ah, yes, Percy has mentioned you," Reyna replied.

"Jason has mentioned you as well, sorry do I know you? You look really familiar," Annabeth said.

Reyna gave a wry smile, while Percy flinched, "We met once about four years ago."

"But that was when we were in the Sea of Monsters-," Annabeth's eyes went wide. "Oh my gods! C.C. Spa! You brushed my hair!" Reyna nodded. "I'm so sorry about your home."

Inwardly Reyna sighed, she knew that Percy and Annabeth didn't mean to destroy her home, "I've somewhat gotten over it ever since Percy came to Camp Jupiter and explained but the same cannot be said of my sister, Hylla."

Percy and Annabeth nodded before Hestia called everyone to attention and turned to the Romans, "Do you mind if Annabeth and I sit here?"

Hazel gave Percy a smile, "You know you're always welcome Percy."

Octavian rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, but everyone decided to ignore him, "Okay, let me grab some water and I'll get started."

Percy sat down with the Romans in between Hazel and Annabeth, this confused and slightly upset the Greeks but the gods were happy that the Greeks and Romans were mixing together.

Everyone turned their attention back to Percy as he cleared his throat, "Right, where were we?"

"Just when we were leaving for the quest," Annabeth replied.

"Right," Percy replied. "I packed just a few things, not that it mattered in the end."

"Why wouldn't it have mattered?" Frank asked.

Percy winked, "You'll find out soon enough."

"When I got to the top of Half-Blood Hill to meet with my fellow questers and Chiron, Chiron gave me Riptide," He pulled the pen/sword out of his pocket. "I was confused at first because it looked like a regular pen, but then I remembered it was the sword I used at the museum. Then I got nervous I would lose it, but there's like a charm on it so that it always returns to my pocket."

Leo leaned over to talk to Jason, "Kinda like your coin only it doesn't return to you if you lose it."

Jason nodded

"That was nice because I couldn't count the number of pens I had lost in school." Everyone laughed at that. "Argus drove us to the nearest bus station in New York, the only problem is that when we got on the bus so did three Furies."

Percy's dad leaned over and glared at Hades, "Seriously?"

"It will all make sense in time," Hades said.

"Dad, I understand now why he sent Furies after me, I may not like it, but I understand," Percy sighed. "Anyways, the three of us ended up killing all of the Furies."

Everyone looked at the three of them in awe until Grover put in his input, "He didn't tell you how we did it though," He looked around at the curious faces and then elaborated. "Annabeth had given Percy her Invisibility hat to sneak around the Furies, but we all know Percy, he would never leave a friend behind, so he decided to hit the Emergency break and swerve the bus."

Percy interrupted Grover, "Then Grover started throwing tin cans at them, I ended up slicing one and Annabeth, while piggybacking a Fury, stabbed it in the back."

Everyone looked at the trio with wide eyes, then Annabeth continued, "For some reason we knew that we had to get off the bus quickly and it was a good thing too because not even 30 seconds later the bus exploded because it had been hit by lightning."

The room turned towards Zeus and gave him _really?_ Expressions.

"We walked in a nearby forest for a while, but we had lost all of our supplies because our backpacks had been on the bus," their fellow half-bloods winced. "We were hungry when we suddenly came across a restaurant."

"The smell that the restaurant was emitting seemed to draw Annabeth and Percy in, I told them that I could smell monsters, but did they listen to me, no!" Grover said.

"We were already under the spell," Annabeth tried to explain.

"'You're nose is probably still clogged from the Furies.' She told me," Grover said and then pointed to Percy. "He said that we were orphans that were living with a circus caravan!"

Annabeth and Percy blushed bright red while the rest of the room laughed.

"Right," Percy continued. "Like Annabeth said, the smell that the restaurant emitted put us under a spell to draw us in," He looked around at everyone. "The restaurant was filled with statues, the woman who owned the restaurant said it was a hobby of hers before she offered us dinner."

"We were starving, but it seemed the more we ate the more under a trance we were put. It wasn't until she mentioned that she had two sisters and Grover heard hissing that we realized which monster we were dealing with," Annabeth said.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as Grover, Annabeth, and Percy said at once, "Medusa."

"What?!" "Seriously?!" "Dude you get the worst monsters."

"Right, so she asked if she could take a photo and that was when we made our move. Grover had a pair of Hermes flying shoes that Luke had given him, so he tried to knock her down, but I had the longest range weapon as all Annabeth had was a dagger. So I let Medusa approach me, since she seemed to like me, wonder why," Percy said sarcastically. "And when she got close enough I chopped her head off."

"Wow!" Most of the half-bloods said.

"What did you do with the head?" Reyna asked. Many gave her curious looks, so she elaborated. "Well the spoil would most likely be the head, wouldn't it?"

Grover, Annabeth, and Percy shared mischievous smiles and then looked up at the gods, some who looked angry and others who were grinning.

"We sent it to Olympus," The trio said in sync.

Dead silence before all the half-bloods said in sync, "You did what!?"

"You seriously have a death wish, don't you?" Hazel asked.

Percy shrugged, "It seemed like the right thing to do at the time, don't think I would do it now or if I did it would be to a specific god."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, we camped outside that night and Grover told me about Pan," Percy turned to Grover. "Dude you freaked me out so badly when you told me that, like I admired that you were determined to look for Pan, but when you said no one had returned, well I didn't want to lose one of my best friends."

He got a smile back, "Sorry."

"It's okay, anyways I had another dream," At this nearly everyone groaned. "I know, anyways this time I was by a dark cliff and a voice from within that was goading me, in the dream I had started moving towards the pit and at first I thought the voice in the pit was pulling me in, but instead the voice in the pit was trying to pull itself out, but then ghosts or something were chanting around me trying to wake me up."

Everyone looked at him for a second before Nico spoke up, "Even I have to say that's a creepy dream and that's saying something."

"Right, well thankfully Annabeth saved the day and woke me up and I was greeted by the oddest sight: a pink poodle."

He looked at his fellow questers as they said at the same time, "Gladiola."

"Poor thing," They looked at him. "The dog was male, pink with the name Gladiola, but was willing to go back to his owners so that we could have the reward money for train tickets west."

"Such a brave soul," Grover said.

"Anyways we caught a train, but we had a stop in St. Louis," Percy smiled at Annabeth. "Annabeth being the architecture genius that she is couldn't be stopped from visiting it even if there was the chance of running into monsters," Percy said.

Percy looked seriously at his audience, "I have been through many experiences, but this one makes my top ten of scariest moments."

Annabeth and Grover scrunched their eyebrows together and everyone else looked shocked, "Why?"

"Because I'm claustrophobic," Percy said to Annabeth who replied, "Ah."

"The elevators were tiny and I just had the urge and need to escape and it didn't help that we were going up so high, because while I'm not totally afraid of heights the air is Zeus' domain and I had already almost been struck by lightning twice," Percy said. "Now can you see why I was freaked out and how it makes my top ten."

Everyone sent him nods and his dad definitely agreed. "So we did the whole tourism thing when the people there tell us they were closing up, the only problem is when we were going to take the elevator down there wasn't room for me," groans could be heard all around the room. "Yeah so I was stuck in the observation deck with a small family, an attendant, and a large woman with her dog."

He looked around to see if anyone noticed anything off about the woman and dog before continuing, "It was then that I noticed that the dog had a forked tongue."

"Forked?" The room echoed.

"The Chihuahua was a Chimaera, while the large woman was Echidna," Percy said. Everyone looked at him shocked, like how-are-you-still-alive shocked until Leo spoke up, "Isn't that a kind of ant-eater?" Everyone laughed at that. "It is, but don't tell her that, she hates it. I did horribly and I made a fatal mistake; when I was slashing the Chimaera's neck it was able to sting me with poison."

Everyone's eyes went wide before Apollo, "no offense meant, but how are you alive?"

"None taken, if I hadn't been a child of Poseidon I would have been," Percy said. "I knew that water healed me, so I jumped off the Arch and into the Mississippi."

The room was quiet for a moment before Athena said, "You do realize that is 630 ft."

"Yes and I almost expecting to hit the water like concrete like I had learned in science, but since I am a son of Poseidon I landed in the water safely," He gave his dad a smile who return in slight because he was slightly freaking out. "When I was in the Mississippi I was visited by a nymph and told that my dad wanted me to go to Santa Monica before I went to the Underworld. Then I met up with Annabeth and Grover to catch our train."

Will looked at Percy, "So you blow torched a national monument?"

"Wasn't the last," Thalia said, hoping no one would, but the whole room did.

"Dam Thalia I had thought you'd forgotten about that," Percy said with a smile.

"Not after how good those dam fries were," Thalia replied.

"Lucky all I had time for was the dam restroom and the dam water fountain," Percy replied before the two cousins looked at each other and cracked up.

The rest of the room besides Grover looked at them like they belonged in an asylum before Grover said, "You'll find out why it's so funny when Percy goes on his third quest."


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, I just like writing fanfiction**

Percy continued his story as if his audience never was looking at him and Thalia like they belonged in an insane asylum. It wasn't his problem that they didn't understand their inside joke.

"Right, so we quickly got back on the train, but the last stop was in Denver," Percy said.

"But you guys are going to Los Angeles, right?" Katie asked. "How are you guys going to get to L.A. if your last stop is Denver?"

Percy winked at Katie, "You'll see."

Annabeth took over, "So when we got off the train, we decided to get some food at a local diner."

Hermes interrupted and leaned forward in his throne, "But you don't have any money, did you steal?"

The rest of the room rolled their eyes, besides his own children, but he didn't notice because he was leaning back again, "No," Grover began. "I think we were planning on using the sympathy card that we did at Medusa's."

"But we didn't have the chance, because in the middle of ordering we were interrupted," Annabeth continued.

"A god needed us to do a task for him," Percy finished.

"A god, I thought gods weren't allowed to interfere on quests," Reyna said.

Percy shrugged, "It happens more often than you think. On my third quest about ¾ of the Olympian Council interfered," all of the half-bloods looked up at the gods who just looked sheepish.

"They had a good reason though," Thalia assured the Romans. "You'll see."

"Anyways, the god that interfered with our quest was Ares," the people that didn't know gasped, he didn't seem like the type to crash a half-blood's quest. "Yeah, the task he gave us was to retrieve his shield from a local water park."

"Seems easy enough, right?" Grover said and everyone nodded.

"Wrong," the trio said, much to the confusion of the rest of the room.

"It was a trap," Annabeth explained. "Hephaestus likes to catch Aphrodite and Ares when they go on dates, trap them in an embarrassing situation, and then display it on Olympus." Everybody was starting to realize what was about to happen

"So when I grabbed the shield it tripped a wire and a net filled with mechanical spiders fell on top of us and a countdown to when cameras would start rolling and show us in Olympus began," Everybody winced, knowing Annabeth's fear of spiders.

"Annabeth and I made our way to the boat, then right when we were to be filmed I made the pipes burst and water started flowing into the tunnel."

"That's my boy!" Poseidon said, beaming.

Percy smiled back and then continued with his story, "Right well, everything seemed alright, until we saw that the gate at the end was locked, so we'd have to jump for it." Everyone looked at Annabeth and Percy with wide-eyes, even the gods who had seen the video. "We got maximum lift, but it was too high, but luckily Grover was there with his flying shoes and lowered us to the ground."

"It was then I realized that the cameras were still rolling, so I looked straight at them and said, 'Shows over! Thank you and good night!'" Percy said.

"Well that was intense," Hazel said.

"Did anyone record the video?" Travis asked.

"All videos on Hephaestus TV are recorded and on file," Hephaestus said.

"Can we watch Annabeth and Percy's video sometime?" Connor asked the God of Forges.

Everyone remained silent and waited for the Hephaestus' answer before he merely nodded. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover groaned, while the rest of the room cheered.

"Enough," Percy said as everyone started to settle down.

"You're just grumpy that you'll probably get embarrassed by that video," Frank said with a grin. He loved the fact that Percy wasn't as perfect as he seemed.

Percy gave him a mock glare, "Anyways, we got back to the diner and gave Ares his shield," the room looked at the God of War who was polishing a knife, when he realized the room was looking at him, he merely grunted. "The ride that he had arranged for us was 'Humane Transportation'."

Grover gave a scoff of disgust, "One animal had gum in its hair, and an herbivore had raw meet in his cage, while a carnivore had turnips! It was despicable!"

Annabeth and Percy nodded along, "It was sad, I wanted to do more to help them, like cut the gum out of one of the animal's hair, but the ride was too bumpy and I didn't want to hurt the animal," Everyone nodded. There really wasn't much they could do for the animals.

"A few hours later the truck stopped in Last Vegas," Annabeth said.

"Again, I thought you were going to L.A.," Katie said, with confusion.

"We were, but there was a stop in Las Vegas, the perfect opportunity to free the animals," Grover said.

"And it didn't help that I thought I was hearing voices in my head," Percy said with exasperation.

"What do you mean, son?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

Percy looked at his dad, "No one had told me I could talk to horses or fish, so when the zebra in the truck started talking to me, I thought I was going insane!" Everyone in the room started laughing.

"No Kelp Head, you just are insane," Thalia replied.

"What a nice cousin I have," Percy murmured, loud enough for all the half-bloods to hear, which caused them to snicker.

"Anyways, we released all the animals and then started to roam around Las Vegas until we came across the Lotus Hotel and Casino," Annabeth said.

"No!" Nico said frantically. "Don't go in there, get away."

"The people at the entrance drew us in," Nico groaned, making the people around him look at him in confusion. "They gave us Lotus cards that had an infinite amount of money to play games on," Annabeth said.

"Cool!" Most of the half-bloods said, but a few looked wary.

"We took showers and then went to the arcade to play," Percy and Annabeth heard their parents groan. "I realized something was wrong when the person next to me looked like they belonged in the '70s and when I asked him the date, he said that it was 1977."

"What?!" The half-bloods asked.

"It was the lair of the Lotus Eaters, time is different there. You think you spend a few hours there, but it really is a couple of days and there's an enchantment that makes you want to stay," Annabeth said.

"Immediately when I broke the enchantment I went to find Annabeth and Grover, when I did we found a taxi and using Annabeth's Lotus card we went to Santa Monica and then the Underworld."

"Before that though, we had a bit of a run in with Procrustes."

Poseidon groaned, "Must you run into everything your brothers have fought as well? First the Minotaur and now Procrustes!"

Percy shrugged, "Wasn't by choice. Anyways we got out of there and after bribing Charon into getting in the Underworld-"

Hermes interrupted again, "You three bribed Charon?" The trio nodded. "You three are now officially my favorite half-bloods besides my own children."

Percy gave Hermes a winning smile, while the other two weren't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, "Anyways, once we got off the ferry we still had to get passed Cerebus and of course Annabeth knew how."

"He loves red, rubber balls," she shrugged. "What can I say."

"So we got passed Cerebus because Annabeth knew how to handle dogs, then went through the Fields of Asphodel, when suddenly the flying shoes Grover was wearing started to malfunction."

"Malfunction?" Hermes asked.

"They started dragging me in one particular direction," Grover said.

Many still looked confused, before the trio said, "Tartarus," Immediately the room got colder.

"Luckily Grover has hooves, because it was those hooves that saved him in the end, though the shoes did end up committing suicide," Percy said lightly, making most of the room laugh slightly, though most were still a bit creeped that the three almost ended up in the Pit.

Annabeth hit his arm lightly, "Seaweed Brain!"

"What? I thought it was funny," He looked out in the crowd. "The situation itself wasn't funny." He could tell by his dad's white face and deep breathing that it wasn't. "But when Grover took off the shoes they hit us in the face and then fell into the Pit, so I found it slightly funny." Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Only you, Aqua Dude, would find that funny," Nico said.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yes, I suppose," Then he looked out towards his audience. "By that point I had noticed that my backpack that I had received from Ares had gotten heavier, but put it out of my mind, because I was about to confront Hades about the Master Bolt."

"Which I did not steal!" Hades said, slightly angrily.

Percy looked at him calmly, "Yes, we realize that now. It's been about 4 years."

"Anyways, we got there and Hades told us his Helm of Darkness was also missing and that he wouldn't want war because it would just cause more traffic in the Underworld," Annabeth said.

"Really?" Zeus asked suspiciously.

Before Hades could answer, Poseidon put in, "Sorry, some of those backups are partially my fault brother."

Hades waved his hand towards Poseidon, "Eh, It's annoying, but it is what it is," Hades turned towards his youngest brother. "You need to stop being so damn paranoid Zeus! I don't want a war, because then there'd be deaths and that would just cause more paperwork."

"More paperwork would suck," He looked at his uncle with sympathy. "I only have to do worksheets and essays for school, but that's enough for me, I couldn't imagine what you'd have to go through."

"Thank you, nephew!" Hades said, surprising everyone.

There was a slight pause before Annabeth continued, "Right, so apparently the Master Bolt was in the bag that Ares gave us and so Hades assumed that we had stolen his Helm of Darkness, so he was keeping Percy's mom hostage."

"We only had three pearls to take us out of the Underworld and then I remembered a line in the prophecy, _you shall fail to save what matters most in the end._ I realized that it was my mom. So I had to use the pearls for just the three of us and not my mom."

"Which was really hard for him, because of his fatal flaw," Grover said.

"But we did it," Annabeth said while grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"Hold up," Thalia said. "I just saw Aunt Sally last week, how did she get back if you 'failed'."

Percy laughed, "Well, we got back to the beach, Ares was waiting for us with the Helm of Darkness and so we gambled, I fought him for the helm and if I won he'd give it to me, if he won I'd give him both."

Everyone who didn't know looked shocked and looking at Percy as if he were crazy.

"That's a risky bet, especially for one with barely any training," Athena said.

"I know," Percy nodded. "When I was on that beach, I was still upset that my mom was being held captive and that it was for the helm, just a few feet away from me, so I wasn't exactly thinking rationally, but it worked out in the end."

"You won?" Jason asked. Ares grumbled, while all the gods sniggered at him.

"Yes, a 12 year old with barely any experience won," Apollo said.

Jason nodded, looking impressed, "Nice."

"Yeah, the only problem was that it was almost near the end of the solstice, so we had to hurry and get to Olympus," Annabeth said.

"How are you going to do that? It would take days over land!" Will said.

"We flew," the trio said.

"That's suicide," Clarisse said. "Especially with a son of Poseidon on board.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yes and it was frightening, but since we had Zeus' Master Bolt, he wasn't about to blast the plane."

"Don't think you can enter my domain again, nephew," Zeus said.

"Wouldn't dream about it without a Pegasus," Percy said, Zeus grunted and mumbled something about how that's cheating.

"So I got to Olympus on time and returned the bolt, met my dad for the first time," Percy smiled at his dad, who smiled back. "Then returned to camp."

Everyone cheered, "So your quest is over, correct?" Aphrodite asked.

"I don't think so," Athena replied.

"My mother is correct," Annabeth replied, much to the confusion of the room, before she explained more. "One line of the prophecy said _you'll be betrayed by one you call friend."_ Everyone nodded and some had looks of realization, as if they knew who the "friend" of the prophecy was.

"The rest of the summer passed nicely. Grover left to start his search and the camp bead for the summer was black with a sea-green trident on it," the older Greek children showed the bead to the people in the room. "The last day of camp I went to relieve some stress when I saw Luke in the arena."

The room became tense at the name, "Luke at a new sword called, 'Backbiter' it was a mix of celestial bronze and steel so that it could harm not only monsters, but mortals as well," Percy said.

"No one should have a sword like that," Hephaestus said.

"It made me feel extremely uncomfortable and when Luke asked to have a drink in the forest with him I almost decline because of that, but we were friends, so I thought why not?" Percy said.

"Your loyalty," Annabeth said.

"Luke started going on and on about how the gods shouldn't rule anymore, how Western Civilization should be destroyed to the ground and brought back up, that the Titans would rule," He looked around the room and gave a sympathetic glance towards Hermes. "Of course I told him that was insane."

"Why'd you tell him that?" Hermes asked.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked in return.

Hermes sighed, "Luke had been there more often than any of the gods, why would you choose the gods over someone who had been there for you?"

Percy was silent for a moment before he said, "I know that gods don't have DNA, so technically we aren't all related, but despite that I consider everyone my family, even the gods were included in this, despite the amount of times they voted on whether to kill me or not."

"So you chose to side with Olympus because you consider us family?" Zeus said.

"As Mr. D would say, 'Well, duh', and since I only had my mom before camp and always wanted a big family, I decided quickly that I would be loyal to them and help in any way I could."

"Why are you always so impertinent if you consider us family then?" Athena asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow and simply said, "The sea doesn't like to be restrained," he winked at his dad, who was beaming, while everyone else groaned. "Also because despite my always being loyal towards Olympus, I saw why demigods were defecting towards Kronos' side and wanted you all to realize it."

"So all the impertinence was a plan?" Annabeth asked with wide-eyes.

Poseidon said, "I could see through it perfectly."

Percy nodded, "I thought it was simple."

"I don't understand, how you did you two," pointing at her rival and his son. "Come up with a long-term plan to change Olympus without us even knowing," Athena said.

Percy and Poseidon stretched at the same time and said in sync, "Because we're awesome." Everyone rolled their eyes again.

"Anyway, back with the story, Luke released a pit-scorpion and it stung me, I probably would have died if the tree nymphs hadn't carried me back to the infirmary."

"He looked horrible," Annabeth said while grabbing Percy's hand. "I thought he was going to die for a while and just when I thought my day couldn't get any more worse, Percy told me that Luke, the guy that I had known since I was 7 had been the one to do it."

Everyone shook their heads at that, before Percy said, "Well that was my first quest."


	7. Hiatus

This story is going on hiatus! I love writing and so I expanded to writing multiple stories until I had all my stories jumbled together. So do not fear, I will continue writing this story eventually.


End file.
